Aunque calle mi voz
by princesavespa
Summary: Bella era una chica normal hasta que su hermana abandona a su esposo e hijo y ella toma la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellos, cambiando su vida radicalmente. Edward, al verse abandonado por su esposa, se siente perdido. Pero la ayuda invaluable e inesperada de su cuñada hará que resurja cosas que creía perdidas para siempre. ¿Podrán encontrar las palabras, aun en el silencio?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¡Si, soy yo de vuelta!**

**Debo confesar que no creí volver a escribir fanfics, pero la realidad es que hoy me desperté con este en mente y sentí ganas de escribirlo.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Desde ya, los personajes no son míos, sino de la Señora Meyer, yo simplemente juego con ellos.**

**Si les gusta como escribo y quieren leer algo de mi autoría e inédito, ya saben que no tiene más que pedirlo!**

Capítulo 1

Bella estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama para ir a dormir.

Había sido un día muy largo en el estudio contable donde trabajaba. Le habían pedido que les ayudara a cerrar todos los balances de las empresas de Seattle para las que hacían la contaduría y eso le había llevado la mayor parte de la tarde y algo de la noche.

Cuando finalmente había llegado a su casa, duchado y cenado algo, era casi la medianoche.

-No quiero trabajar mañana-. Dijo lloriqueando mientras se metía en la cama. Era agotador, pero sabía que no podía dejar de hacer su trabajo. Además sus jefes la querían y trataban bien, seguramente le darían algún día libre extra en la semana si se esforzaba lo suficiente como para poder terminar todo rápido.

La vida de Bella era bastante sencilla. Vivía en una casita pequeña, a unos veinte minutos del centro de Forks. Toda su vida había vivido allí, primero con sus padres y luego cuando estos se divorciaron con Renee. Pero cuando su madre se volvió a casar, se mudó con ella, su esposo Phil y su hermanastra Tanya.

Si bien cualquier episodio de divorcio era traumático, Bella había tomado con naturalidad la separación de sus padres, además Renee había accedido al pedido de Charlie y no se habían mudado de la ciudad, como habían planeado originariamente con su actual esposo, por lo que Bella lo veía continuamente.

Phil era compañero del trabajo que su madre había conseguido luego de divorciarse de Charlie. Éste era viudo y tenía una hijita un poco más grande que Bella, que en ese momento tenía tres años. Las chicas siempre se llevaron bien a pesar de ser tan distintas. Nunca dejaron que nadie se pusiera entre ellas, ni sus padres ni ningún chico y su lazo llego a ser tan grande que en verdad se sentían hermanas. Eran las mejores amigas.

Cuando Tanya se fue a la universidad, Bella la llamaba y visitaba constantemente. Así como cuando ella se mudo y comenzó su carrera contable, Tanya estuvo para ella cada vez que la necesito.

Pero el momento de mayor unión entre ambas había sido cuando Tanya había quedado embarazada de su novio. Se habían conocido en una fiesta de la universidad hacía casi cinco años. Luego de cuatro de novios se mudaron juntos a Forks, de donde también era él, y cuando quedo embarazada del pequeño Nate, se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

Bella era la madrina de Nate, ese pequeño niño regordete, con el cabello colorado casi rubio como su madre y los ojos color verde de su padre. Era la luz de los ojos de la chica, que en ese entonces estaba llegando a los veintitrés años.

Y fue exactamente esa gran unión que hizo que la vida de Bella cambiara para siempre esa misma noche.

Estaba casi dormida, cuando escucho el timbre.

Asustada se enderezó de golpe.

En un pueblo pequeño como Forks, donde todos se conocían y nunca había sobresaltos, que sonara el timbre de una casa a la medianoche, solo podían significar malas noticias.

Bella se puso su bata y casi corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Edward?- dijo al ver a su cuñado parado frente a ella, con su sobrino en brazos y con cara de desesperación- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto corriéndose para dejarlo pasar- ¿Esta Nate bien?

-Nate esta bien, Bells-. Le dijo mientras entraba y cerraba detrás de él-. Es Tanya.

Bella, que caminaba para la sala de su casa, se freno en seco.

-¿Qué sucede con mi hermana?- dijo asustada.

-No lo sé-. Le contesto igual de preocupado-. No lo sé, Bella-. Nate se removía inquieto en los brazos de su padre-. Salió esta tarde a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos para la tienda y no volvió-. Tanto Edward como Tanya habían estudiado Literatura en la universidad. Tanya amaba leer, al igual que Bella, pero además escribía poesías y cuentos cortos. Sin embargo Edward había estudiado literatura para complementarlo con sus estudios en música y así poder componer mejores canciones. Si bien ninguno ejercía, Edward había decidido poner una casa de instrumentos musicales ya que en pueblo no había y ahí dar distintas clases, no solo de música sino también de arte y poesía. De arte se encargaba su hermana Alice y de poesía su esposa. Había sido un emprendimiento ambicioso, pero hoy era un lugar muy concurrido.- Por eso estoy aquí. Trate de llamarte esta tarde pero no contestabas, por eso pensé que tal vez estarías con ella.

-Estaba con mucho trabajo-. Explico.

-Quise venir a ver si estaba aquí… Tenía la esperanza que se hubiese olvidado el teléfono en algún lugar, sabes como es tu hermana.

-Dios-. Bella, que se había sentado en una de las banquetas del desayunador que separaba la cocina de la sala, se puso de pie y se acercó a su cuñado para tomar al pequeño de sus brazos ya que Edward no podía calmarlo-. Ya bebé, la tía esta aquí-. Le dio un beso en la cabecita mientras lo mecía con ternura-. Por supuesto la llamaste-. Dijo dando por sentado algo obvio.

-Más de treinta veces-. Edward negaba con la cabeza-. El teléfono suena hasta que responde el contestador-. Se pasó la mano por el cabello cobrizo fuertemente-. Le deje mensajes, Bells, muchos mensajes-. Suspiro-. Pasé por el hospital para ver si la habían ingresado-. Explico rápidamente-. Hable con mi padre que estaba de turno y ambos la buscamos. Gracias a Dios no estaba.

-¿Fuiste a ver a mi padre?- le pregunto intentando mantener la calma. Charlie era el jefe de policía, el podía ayudarlos.

-No quise preocuparlo-. Dijo inseguro-. Tal vez le diría a tu madre y a Phil…

-Bien.- Bella le tendió a Nate que se había dormido y le puso una mano en el hombro-. Esto es lo que haremos-. Lo miro seria y fijamente-. Tú, te irás a casa con el niño. Yo me ocuparé de buscarla.

-No-. Se negó-. Es mi esposa, yo debo buscarla. Nate se quedará contigo y yo…

-Edward-. Lo interrumpió-. No te estaba preguntando, te estaba informando qué es lo que haremos-. El hombre se sorprendió al escucharla hablarle así. Si bien era su cuñada y se conocían desde había años, Bella jamás le había dado una orden.- Estas demasiado nervioso como para pensar con claridad.

-Pero…

-Debes hacerme caso en esto-. Bella se sentía inquieta. Algo dentro de ella le estaba advirtiendo que debía ser ella quien buscara a su hermana, no su cuñado.- Te prometo que si la encuentro, serás el primero en saberlo.

-¿Sabes donde puede estar?

-No-. Le contesto segura-. Pero haré lo posible por encontrarla.

Edward miro a su hijo y luego a su cuñada.

-Si algo le sucedió…- negó con la cabeza-. Tuvimos una discusión antes de que se fuera.

"Típico" pensó Bella.

-No es momento para pensar eso, Edward-. Lo consoló Bella-. Ve a tu casa, acuesta a Nate y espera mi llamado ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-. Accedió el hombre. Por lo genera, era mucho más obstinado, pero se sentía tan mal por la desaparición de su esposa que estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que él hiciera, acabaría haciéndolo mal.

Bella despidió a su cuñado y sobrino y se dirigió hacia su teléfono que estaba en la mesa de luz.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo veía a su hermana extraña. Había algo en ella que no era normal.

Durante un tiempo quiso ignorarlo, pero la conocía demasiado y sabía que algo estaba mal.

Tomo su teléfono y la llamo.

Al segundo repique, Tanya atendió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí les subo el segundo capítulo para que vayan adentrándose en la historia.**

**No les aseguro cada cuanto subiré, seguramente seguido, saben que no las hago esperar. Ahora, presten atención:**

**Saben que me gustan los reviews, para mí son sumamente importantes, así que si quieren que suba antes, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.**

**Les dejo un saludo muy grande!**

**Nos leemos en unos días (o antes, todo depende...)**

-Bells-. La saludo escuetamente.

-¿Se puede saber donde demonios estas?- le pregunto enojada-. Edward acaba de estar aquí con Nate y…

-Detente-. Le pidió aún seriamente-. Bella… no puedo…

-¿De que hablas, Tan?- comenzó a preocuparse- ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes hablar?

-Estoy bien, ó-. Es solo que…

-Dime, Tan… ¿Qué va mal?

-No estoy en Forks, Bells.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estoy llegando a Washington.-Bella se quedó helada. No entendía una palabra de lo que su hermana decía.- Me fui de casa, Bells.

-Aguarda un momento-. La cabeza de la chica era un lío- ¿De qué hablas? Le dijiste a Edward que ibas de compras…

-Le dije que me iba de compras porque no sabía que decirle.- Tanya lloraba del otro lado de la línea-. No puedo estar más en esa casa, en ese pueblo ni con Edward, simplemente creo que voy a explotar.

-¿Me quieres decir que acabas de abandonar a tu esposo e hijo porque estas cansada?- Isabella intentaba encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que su hermana decía-. Tanya, necesito que me expliques exactamente de que hablas ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?- el tono de voz de la chica aumentaba-. Entiendo que tal vez te canses de Edward, pero ¿Nate? ¿Acabas de abandonar a Nate? ¿Estas loca?

-Tú no entiendes-. Susurró sucedió tan rápido…

-¿Qué sucedió tan rápido?

-Conocí a alguien.- eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada-. Lo conocí en una de mis clases, es el tío de un alumno…

-Decididamente perdiste la cabeza-. Lo que su hermana le decía le parecía cada vez más descabellado-. Si, es eso. No puedes estar diciéndome que abandonas a tu esposo e hijo porque, y cito, "conociste a alguien".

\- Lamento si no estas de acuerdo con mi decisión, hermana-. Le dijo con algo de desdén-. Pero ya esta tomada.

-¿Y huyes de la ciudad, sin decir nada?- Bella sentía las lágrimas de enojo agolparse en sus ojos-. No puedo creer lo que estas haciendo, Tanya…

-Yo tampoco-. Admitió-. Pero tenía que irme, Bells, no te pido que me entiendas, solo que no me juzgues…

-Tanya, vuelve aquí y soluciona todo como adulta-. La reto enfadada-. ¿Estas con ese hombre?

-Sí-. Respondió-. Estoy con él… Bella, estoy enamorada.

-¿Y Edward?- le pregunto seriamente-. Desde hace cuanto no estas enamorada de él-. Le dijo segura. Bella sabía que su hermana y Edward estaban pasando un mal momento, pero no creía que tan malo.

-Desde que antes de saber que estaba embarazada de Nate-. Le respondió haciendo que el corazón de la chica se estrujara de la pena.

-Seguiste con él por Nate…

-Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, me sentí morir.-Bella sabia que su hermana seguía llorando del otro lado de la línea-. Sé que suena cruel, y tú sabes que amo a mi hijo, pero ya había conocido a Alec y había decidido decírselo a Edward…

-Pero no se lo dijiste, y te casaste con él… ¿Cómo pudiste, Tanya?- estaba azorada.

-¿Y que hubieses hecho en mi lugar, Isabella?- le grito su hermana-. Nuestros padres estaban entusiasmados por la idea, Edward me lo propuso y no pude decirle que no.

-¿Nate es un Cullen, Tanya?- le pregunto ya sin un atisbo de simpatía en su voz.

-Por supuesto que lo es-. Le respondió dolida la mujer-. No puedo creer que lo dudes.

-En este momento estoy dudando de todo-. Estaba tan decepcionada de su hermana, que le dolía.- Además ya habías conocido a ese hombre, podría perfectamente no ser de Edward.

-Pero lo es. Es idéntico a su padre.

Bella soltó el aire que había contenido. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward. Una cosa sería afrontar que su esposa lo había abandonado, otra muy distinta era saber que su hijo no lo era.

-¿Vas a volver por Nate?

-Cuando Edward se entere de todo no me dejará verlo-. Asumió Tanya-. Tú no lo conoces como yo… No se quedará tranquilo, Bella.

-Tan...- bajo un poco la intensidad de su enfado-. ¿Edward alguna vez te ha lastimado?

-¡Claro que no!- respondió rápidamente-. Puede tener un genio tremendo, pero jamás me ha tratado mal…

-Lo siento, pero estoy tratando de entender que es lo que esta sucediendo-. Estaba sentada hecha un ovillo en el sillón del living.

-Tú siempre has hecho lo que has querido…- el tono de Tanya también se había suavizado-. Nadie nunca te dice si esta bien o esta mal, simplemente quieres hacer algo y lo haces… Conmigo es distinto, siempre tuve que hacer lo que todos querían.

-Eso no es cierto, Tan-. Replico su hermana-. Nos dieron las mismas libertades y lo sabes.

-Pero no tuviste que casarte obligada.

-Tú tampoco, solo fuiste una cobarde que no se animo a decirle a su novio que no lo amaba.

-¡Estaba esperando un hijo suyo!

-¿Y crees que dejarlo así es mejor?- le refuto-. Deberías haberlo dejado antes… Deberías…

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer!- le grito-. Ni siquiera puedes mantener una relación seria ¿cómo pretendes decirme qué es lo que debo hacer con mi matrimonio?-eso hirió profundamente a Bella. Tanya sabía cuanto le dolía a Bella su soledad, pero ella ya se había resignado a ella. A pesar de ser una joven bonita, nunca había podido encontrar el verdadero amor.

-Eso fue bajo, hasta para ti-. Le contesto en voz baja-. Tanya, si no vuelves pronto a casa y solucionas este lío en el que tú sola te metiste, créeme, esto será más grave de lo que ya es.

-Lo lamento, pero por el momento no volveré.- contesto resuelta-. Ya veré cuando me comunicaré con Edward, por el momento, solo dile que estoy bien ¿si?- y sin decir nada más, le cortó el teléfono.

Bella intento volver a llamarla, pero fue imposible volver a comunicarse.

Para esa hora, casi la una AM, ya estaba completamente despabilada.

Sabía que tenía que comunicarse con Edward y decirle que su esposa estaba bien, pero se sentía horrible.

Tomo aire y decidió llamarlo en ese momento. Sabía que el pobre hombre estaría pegado al teléfono esperando ese bendito llamado.

Al primer repique, Edward atendió.

-Bella, dime que la encontraste.

-La encontré- le respondió- siéntate Edward, debemos hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

**Como verán, estoy subiendo los capítulos despacio, no es mala voluntad solo que estoy con bastante trabajo y estoy escribiendo mi segundo libro (por si no saben, estoy escribiendo una saga de mi autoría...)**

**Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero en estos días poder escribir varios capítulos así tengo material para extorsionarlas pronto jajajaja!**

**Como siempre, nos leemos abajo!**

**Capítulo 3**

**Tres años después…**

-Nate, cariño no corras-. Pidió Bella mientras entraban a casa.

-¡Quiero mostrarle a papá lo que compramos!- respondió el niño de casi cuatro años corriendo hacia el estudio de su padre e ignorando completamente a su tía.

-¡No lo interrumpas!- insistió, pero ya era tarde, Nate había entrado y ya se encontraba mostrándole el nuevo juguete que Bella le había regalado: un robot con luces y que andaba solo. Sabía que Edward la retaría por seguir gastando dinero, que no tenía, en su ahijado, pero en realidad no le importaba.

-¡Wow, campeón!- Edward observó el juguete-. Es realmente asombroso.

-¡Y las luces se encienden y luego se apagan y el robot gira y gira!- grito emocionado el niño.

-¿Le agradeciste a la tía por el regalo?- pregunto Edward.

-¡Claro que sí, papá!- el pequeño asintió efusivamente moviendo de arriba hacia abajo su cabecita, aun semi cubierta por el grueso gorro de lana que Bella le había puesto, el invierno azotaba con fuerza en el pueblo.

Nate era igualmente parecido a él y a Tanya. Tenía su color de ojos y de piel, pero el cabello era rubio rojizo, similar al de su madre y lo tenía con pequeños rulos que bailaban en cada movimiento del niño.

Pero su carácter era similar al de su hermano Emmett. Siempre alegre, dispuesto a jugar a toda hora y a comer en todo momento.

Edward agradecía que el niño hubiese resultado así. La desaparición temprana de su madre podría haberlo marcado de por vida. Aunque claro, Nate aún era muy pequeño como para poder saber como se sentía en realidad.

Edward desabrigo a su hijo y tomándolo en brazos se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde seguramente estaría Bella preparando algo de cenar.

Desde que Tanya los había dejado, Bella había tomado como tarea personal cuidar de ellos. Iba casi todos los días a verlos, varias veces a la semana llevaba a Nate a casa los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, para que pudiera pasar tiempo con ellos y mismo a casa de su madre, para lo mismo. Edward se había quedado solo administrando la tienda, mientras que Alice organizaba las clases que se dictaban en ella, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo estaba trabajando. Pero Nate casi ni notaba su ausencia. Él iba a retirarlo del Kínder todas las tardes, lo llevaba a la tienda y ahí esperaban a Bella, tomaba clases de dibujo con su tía o simplemente, se sentaba junto a su padre mientras este intentaba enseñarle a tocar algún instrumento.

Nate era un niño amado y feliz.

-Bella…- comenzó a decir Edward.

-No me interesa-. Lo interrumpió la chica, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir-. Lo vimos, le gusto y se lo compré. Ya, Edward.- dio por terminada la charla, mientras ponía la carne en el horno-. Bien, la comida esta cociéndose, te traje leche porque noté que no tenían más y mañana a la tarde, Nate tiene turno con el doctor Penn.- enumeró mientras caminaba hacia la sala-. Me tengo que ir-. Miro a Edward-. Ese niño de verdad necesita un baño-. Dijo señalando la ropa llena de tierra por haber estado jugando en el parque.

-¿Qué sería de nosotros sin la tía?- le pregunto a su hijo que respondió levantando sus hombritos-. Si, yo tampoco lo sé, hijo.

-Por Dios-. Bella revoleo sus ojos hacia arriba y se acerco a su cuñado y sobrino.- Coman todo lo que les hice-. Beso sonoramente la mejilla del niño y le dio un abrazo a Edward-. Los quiero, nos vemos mañana.

-También te queremos, Bells-. Dijo Edward mientras la veía irse-. Gracias, como siempre eres asombrosa.

-Lo sé-. Le sonrió desde la puerta-. Descansen.- Y sin decir nada más, salió de la casa.

Cuidar de Edward y Nate era algo tan simple para ella como respirar.

Sabía que no tenía porqué hacerlo, de hecho todo el mundo se lo decía, pero desde la partida de su hermana, Bella no había podido dejarlos solos.

Edward quiso romper todo cuanto había delante de él al enterarse de que su esposa lo había dejado por otro. A él y a su hijo. Entendía que no lo amara, pero Nate… el no tenía la culpa.

Inmediatamente, Emmett y Jasper, el novio de Alice, sus abogados personales, habían arreglado los papeles que indicaban el abandono del hogar y la tenencia absoluta de Edward sobre Nathaniel.

En esos tres años, Tanya solo se había comunicado ocasionalmente con su padre, pero luego de las intensas insistencias del hombre porque regresara, dejo de llamar.

La relación con Bella se arruino completamente y ella ya no pensaba en Tanya como en su hermana, sino como la ex mujer de Edward, nada más.

Una vez que llego a su casa, Bella fue a darse un baño. Amaba a su sobrino, pero la dejaba agotada. Eso y el trabajo en el estudio que cada vez incrementaba más, aunque no así su salario.

Una vez que salió de la ducha y comió algo rápidamente, se acostó en su cama a ver algo de televisión mientras esperaba que el sueño llegara en todo su esplendor.

Cuando casi estaba quedándose dormida, sonó su teléfono.

-¿Rose?- saludo Bella a su amiga.

-Hola, Bella-. Respondió animadamente la chica del otro lado- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Casi-. Admitió.

-Recién son las nueve de la noche, Bella…- la reprendió del otro lado.

-Lo sé, Rosey…-suspiro- estuve toda la tarde con Nate.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, amiga?- Bella podía imaginar a su amiga, sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa que compartía con su esposo, enrollando un cabello en su dedo-. Sé que amas a Nate, por supuesto que yo también amo a ese niño- cabe mencionar que Rosalie estaba casada con Emmett, el hermano de Edward.- Pero no puedes vivir tu vida a través de ellos.- incluyó a Edward en la ecuación-. Sabes que los amo, pero es verdad.

-No vivo mi vida a través de ellos, Rosalie-. Se quejo Bella-. Pero sabes que Edward no puede solo con el niño, la tienda, la casa…

-Y no esta solo, nos tiene a todos nosotros.

-Pero Nate esta acostumbrado a hacer las cosas conmigo…

-Isabella, no quiero tener esta charla contigo de nuevo-. Si bien el tono de voz de Rose era calmo, Bella sabía que se estaba enfadado-. Te llamaba para otra cosa.

-Dime, amiga-. Respondió.

-Mañana a la noche, no hagas planes.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- pregunto pensando en que seria alguna salida de chicas con ella y Alice, como solían hacer.

-Hay una cena en el estudio donde trabajan los muchachos-. Dijo haciendo referencia al estudio de abogados donde Emmett y Jasper eran abogados adjuntos-. Y vendrás con nosotras.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí.- no le dio tiempo a objetar-. Ponte algo sexy, pasaremos con Emmett por ti a las siete.

-¿Puedo negarme?

-No.- resolvió cortantemente.- Insisto en lo sexy-. Agrego Rose-. Ponte ese vestido que te regalo Alice para tu cumpleaños.

-¿El negro sumamente escotado?

-Exacto-. Acordó Rose-. Tienes atributos y debes mostrarlos.

-Dios Santo-. Se quejó Bella-. ¿Qué planes tienen para mí?

\- Una noche de diversión, creo que sobrevivirás-. Suspiro-. A las siete, Bells-. Le recordó-. Que descanses.

-Tu también, mi capitán-. Bromeo. Bella solía llamarla así cuando le daba órdenes, cosa que solía ocurrir bastante seguido. Rose no era de las que sugerían amablemente como Alice.

Una vez que cortó la comunicación, Bella se dispuso a dormir.

Conocía a sus amigas, seguramente tendrían algo planeado, pero la realidad era que no tenía ganas de pensar ni preocuparse antes de tiempo, por lo que se fue a dormir sin pensar en el mañana.

La tarde siguiente, a las seis y cuarenta y cinco, Bella estaba parada frente al espejo del baño contemplándose.

Se había puesto el vestido que Alice le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños, pero lo había acomodado de manera que el prominente escote no resultara tan desubicado. Lo acompaño con unos zapatos negros simples y una cartera estilo sobre color roja que combinaba con su abrigo largo de igual color. Si bien no era de tener demasiadas cosas ostentosas, para su trabajo debía vestirse bien, por lo que siempre invertía un pequeño capital de su salario para aumentar su vestidor.

Se peino recogiendo su cabello de lado y dejándolo suelto del otro y se maquillo generosamente sin que quede burdo. Un poco de perfume y estaba lista.

-Nada mal, Bells-. Dijo mirándose al espejo. Podría decirse que se veía sexy.

Eran casi las siete cuando sonó el timbre de su casa.

Tomando el abrigo, abrió la puerta.

-¡Edward!- se sorprendió al ver a su cuñado en la entrada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Cielos!- respondió Edward al verla así vestida-. Estas deslumbrante, Bella.- le dijo gratamente sorprendido.

-Exageras-. Le respondió la chica sonriéndole.- Es solo un poco más de arreglo de lo normal.

-No quisiera que suene mal, pero es bastante más arreglo del normal-. Le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa-. Asumo que estas saliendo…

-Tu cuñada me invito a la cena que hacen en el estudio de los muchachos-. Dijo intentando no pensar demasiado en el asunto-. Podría apostar que por las ordenes de Rosalie sobre mi vestimenta, van a presentarme a alguien.- Bella conocía de memoria las estrategias de sus amigas. En otro momento hubiese luchado contra ellas, pero la realidad era que necesitaba salir y no veía nada de malo en conocer a alguien nuevo. Por lo general las chicas tenían buenas intenciones y le presentaban amigos o conocidos de alguien, pero nunca habían acertado en sus gustos. Tampoco era que fuera demasiado pretensiosa, solo quería a alguien que deseara formar una familia y que fuera serio, pero dado que a su alrededor cada matrimonio que conocía, salvo el de los Cullen mayores, eran un desastre. Rose y Emmett se habían casado hacía poco tiempo, por lo que todo era color de rosa, aún.- ¿Paso algo con Nate?- le pregunto haciéndose un lado y dejándolo entrar a la casa.

-Nate esta con mi madre en casa-. Explico Edward-. Pensaba en pasarte a buscar, comprar algo de comida e ir a casa a ver unas películas, si tenías ganas.- negó con la cabeza-. Pero debí llamarte antes, lo siento.

-No lo sientas-. Dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Creéme, esa idea me parece mucho más atractiva que ir a esa fiesta, pero creo que si no voy…

-Te matarán, lo sé-. Le sonrió.- Bien, iré a casa así mi madre puede irse-. Se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Creo que quien sea que te presenten esta noche estará de lo más encantado.

-Ya, deja de decir tonterías-. Le devolvió el saludo a Edward- ¿Almorzamos mañana?- le pregunto.

-Sabes donde vivimos-. Le respondió abriendo la puerta de casa. Estaba saliendo cuando se choco con Emmett-. ¡Hey!- lo saludo- ¿Cómo estas, hermano?- le pregunto.

-¡Eddy!- Emmett abrazo a su hermano-. Aquí me ves, vestido a lo James Bond para ir a una fiesta a la que no quiero ir.

-Somos dos, Emm-. Respondió Bella mientras se ponía el saco.

-Déjame ayudarte-. Edward se adelanto para colocarle el saco-. Listo.

-Gracias-. Le sonrió agradecida-. Bien, vámonos antes que tu esposa venga a buscarnos.

-Me envió a mí porque dijo que si te negabas, te sujetara y te metiera al auto, fuera como fuera.

-Siempre tan gentil-. Dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

-Nos vemos mañana, Bells-. Edward salió de la casa y detrás de él, Bella y Emmett lo siguieron.

-Hasta mañana-. Respondió Bella.

Edward vio como entraba al auto de Emmett y este arrancaba para irse a la fiesta. Recordaba cuando solía ir a las fiestas con sus hermanos… parecía tanto tiempo atrás y solo eran unos años.

Sonrió para si y comenzó a caminar para su casa.

Estaba asombrado por el aspecto de Bella.

Si bien, para el siempre había sido una chica muy bonita, esa noche había visto a una hermosa mujer.

La casa de Bella estaba cerca de la suya, por lo que había ido caminando, pensando ir con ella hacia el centro a buscar algo para comer, pero solo no le apetecía, así que decidió que esa noche comerían pizza con Nate.

Estaba algo desilusionado.

La idea de pasar un rato con Isabella siempre era algo que le agradaba.

Desde hacía algún tiempo, Edward se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por ella.

Quizás fuera por la manera en la que ella cuidaba de ellos, o el amor que tenía por Nate, o simplemente porque era alguien a quien quería mucho, él sabía que no era alguien más.

Pero no estaba en sus planes decirle nada.

Ella tenía todo el derecho a conocer a alguien que le ofreciera todo lo que él no podía, horas libres, salidas románticas y sobre todo, ningún drama emocional.

Además, era la hermana de su ex esposa, era imposible.

Una vez que su madre se hubiese ido, Nate bañado y la pizza llegada, Edward y su hijo pusieron una película y se acomodaron para verla.

-Que mal que la tía no pudo venir-. Se lamento el niño.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pequeño-. Acordó Edward pensando en lo bonita que se veía Bella esa noche-. Pero la tía tenía planes.

-Con nosotros se divierte más-. Aseguro Nate mientras se acomodaba apoyando su cabecita en las piernas de su padre.

-Eso espero…- agrego por lo bajo Edward.

Internamente se sentía un egoísta ya que esperaba que, otra vez, su hermana y cuñada se equivocaran al presentarle a alguien.

El problema era que, esta vez, el equivocado era él.

**Chanaaan! ¿Qué pasará? ¡SUSPENSO!**

**Gente, saben que si quieren leer, espero sus comentarios.**

**Ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews!**

marieisahale: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio y si, Tanya no pensó en nadie más que ella. PArece extremo, pero en realidad existe gente así. Un abrazo, linda!**

daluar : **EXAGERADA! Ara, siempre sufriendo anticipadamente ajajaja! Ahora seguro te enojas más por como termine este capi. JAjaja! Te quiero amigaaaa!**

viri:**No tarde tanto! Espero que sigas "picada". Un beso grande!**

LTAX **: Gracias por pensar que va a ser buena! La verdad que yo también lo espero! Contame que te pareció el capitulo, dale?**

NANAko**: Me gusto lo de "prometedor". Yo le tengo fe jajajaja! Un abrazote!**

Eidy swan: **Acá estoy actualizando! Me alegro que te haya encantado! Espero tus comentarios!**

**Bueno chicas, eso es todo por ahora.**

**ME gustaría responder más reviews, así que dejen!**

**Besos a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya sé, me demoré más tiempo de lo común... Pero ¿la verdad? Tan pocos reviews me sacan un poco las ganas de escribir... Parece que no les esta gustando mucho el fic...**

**Saben que leer sus comentarios hace que me den más ganas de publicar, suena extorsivo, pero si no sé si les está gustando, sus opiniones y críticas constructivas... Me desoriento un poco.**

**De cualquier manera lo voy a continuar escribiendo!**

**Cuentenme que les parece este capi. Es más largo que los demás.**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué tan aburrida estas?- le pregunto Jasper a Bella al verla sentada en uno de los sillones, jugando al solitario con su celular.

-Muy-. Respondió mirando a su amigo quien se sentó a su lado-. ¿Puedo irme ya?- le pregunto suplicante.

-Sabes que no es a mí a quien debes preguntarle eso-. Le sonrió-. Oye, dale una oportunidad a la fiesta-. Bella sabía que tanto él como Emmett hacían su mejor esfuerzo al estar ahí. Ninguno de los dos muchachos era precisamente dado a las fiestas, pero sus respectivas parejas sí, por lo que soportaban estoicamente las demandas de sus mujeres.

-Le di una oportunidad a la fiesta- reconoció la chica- pero es demasiado tediosa.

\- Sabes que Alice tiene un plan para ti esta noche.

Bella le sonrió cansada.

-Lo sé. Siempre sé lo que tu novia tiene planeado- admitió- es solo que no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie… No sé porque no lo puede entender.

-Porque ella es así, Bells.- la tomo del brazo-. Ambas son así-. Dijo incluyendo a Rose-. Ellas son felices y quieren que tú también lo seas.

-Pero yo soy feliz, Jazz.- insistió-. Realmente lo soy. Tengo un buen empleo, mi casa, mis amigos y un hermoso sobrino al que amo con toda mi vida, no necesito nada más para ser feliz.

-¿Estas segura?- Jasper era especialista en detectar en los demás lo que otros no podían. – Vamos, sabes que no me puedes ocultar la verdad.

Bella suspiro.

-Entiendo que todo el mundo piense que soy patética, Jasper-. Lo miro enojada-. Pero eso no significa que en realidad lo sea.

-Nadie piensa que seas patética, Bells…

-Sí, tu novia lo piensa, y Rose lo piensa y creo que en el fondo hasta mi familia lo piensa, pero no me importa.- se puso de pie-. Estoy satisfecha con mi vida y con mis elecciones y si los demás no lo están, pues… es su problema no el mío.- miro hacia un costado hasta divisar a Alice-. Lo siento, Jazz.- le dio un abrazo a su amigo-. Iré a despedirme de las chicas y Emmett.

Jasper se paró a su lado.

-No quería hacer que te enfadaras.

-No es tu culpa, simplemente estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de estar aquí.- Si se apuraba, tal podría llegar a ver la película con Edward y Nate. La realidad era que ese plan le había fascinado.

-Tampoco creo que seas patética-. Agrego-. Lo que haces por Edward y Nate es asombroso y nadie que te conozca puede pensar algo malo de ti-. Le sonrió-. Pero también deberías pensar en tus necesidades.

-Lo hago, creéme-. Esbozo una sonrisa cálida-. Gracias por todo, Jazz.

-Cuando quieras.

Sin decir nada más, se acercó al vestidor para buscar sus cosas y de ahí busco a sus amigas.

-Me voy-. Anuncio sin mayor rodeo-. Estoy aburrida.

Alice, quien se encontraba hablando con Rose y con otras mujeres, esposas de los asociados de la firma, miro a su amiga como si le hubiera hablado en japonés.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto asombrada mientras la alejaba de los demás-. Llegamos hace menos de una hora, no te puedes ir.

-Puedo y lo haré-. Respondió enfadándose-. Mira Alice, acepté venir solo porque no me dejaron otra opción, pero la realidad es que me apetece tanto estar aquí como ir a depilarme con cera caliente.- Alice sonrió por la comparación-. Por favor, Al…

-Pero es que…- Rose interrumpió a Alice.

-¡Jake!- saludo al hombre que aparecía detrás de Al-. ¡Pensamos que no vendrías!

-¿Y perderme de la mejor fiesta del mundo?- contesto el interpelado- Alice dijo que sería el evento del año, no me lo podía perder. Bella, que estaba de espaldas al muchacho, giro para verlo. Cuando lo hizo quedo impactada."Jake" como lo llamo su amiga, era un pedazo de hombre de alrededor de un metro noventa, vestido con un traje completamente negro, incluida la camisa y la corbata, francamente enorme y buen mozo. Su tono de piel morena contrastaba con lo blanco de sus dientes que decoraban una sonrisa franca. Se había quedado muda.- ¿Qué tal estas, peque?- le dijo a Alice quien le sonrió y le dio un breve abrazo.

-Llegas tarde-. Le reprocho bromeando.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpo.- Tuve que terminar unos contratos y me retrase.- se percato de la presencia de Bella, quien no dejaba de observar al hombre. -Buenas noches-. Saludo tendiéndole la mano a Bella-. Jacob Black.

-Encantada-. Respondió Bella recuperando la compostura-. Isabella Swan-. "¿Isabella?" se reprendió mentalmente. Ella jamás se presentaba así-. Bella, en realidad.

-Allie, creo que nos estaban buscando los muchachos-. Dijo Rose tomando del brazo a su amiga-. Los veremos luego-. Les sonrío encantadoramente y arrastro a Alice en busca de sus parejas.

-Que disimuladas.- susurro Bella enfadada. Evidentemente habían estado retrasándola para presentarle a Jacob.

-Así que eres la famosa Bella-. Dijo sin soltarla.

-¿Famosa?- la chica abrió grande los ojos-. ¿Tengo que asustarme?- le pregunto acercándose e intentando hacer una broma. Cada vez que estaba nerviosa, bromeaba. Era una excelente conducta defensiva ante el ridículo inminente.

-No realmente.- le respondió también en voz baja-. Creo que piensan que soy un gran partido para ti-. Bromeo a su vez Jake.

Bella lo soltó con delicadeza y se alejo un poco y le sonrió al no saber que más decir.

Internamente estaba planeando un homicidio doble. Quizás si estaba en la cárcel de por vida, nadie la volvería a fastidiar.

-Según ellas, todo el mundo es un gran partido para mí, no deberías sentirte muy especial.- Bella miro su reloj. No llegaría para cenar con Nate y Edward, pero podría llevarles helado.

-¿Te ibas?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. Sus pupilas eran de un marrón tan intenso que parecían negras.

-Si…- suspiro-. Estoy muy cansada y en realidad, esta fiesta me parece algo aburrida.

-¿Te aburren los abogados?- le pregunto.

-Me aburre tener que estar en un lugar donde no tengo ganas de estar-. Admitió-. Los abogados en general me caen bien-. Contesto pensando en sus amigos.

-Mejor así-. Respondió haciendo que limpiaba sudor de su frente-. Creí que nuestra grandiosa amistad terminaría antes de empezar.

-Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo-. Le remarco Bella-. ¿Te lo dijeron alguna vez?

-Unas treinta o cuarenta… creo que después de la décima dejas de contar.

Bella rio por el comentario de Jacob.

-Oye, no quiero sonar desagradable, pero de verdad me voy a ir.

-Y yo no te voy a retener.- le respondió amablemente-. Me alegra haberte conocido, dejando las bromas de lado, tanto Alice como Rose han hablado maravillas sobre ti.- se acercó para hablarle al oído-. Debo admitir que solo vine para conocerte. Me intrigaba conocer a la más maravillosa mujer que existe.

-Alice te dijo eso ¿verdad?- Jacob río con ganas.- Siento desilusionarte, pero no soy más que una mujer agotada, con muchas ganas de cambiar este vestido entallado por unos cómodos pijamas.

-Yo quisiera estar descalzo-. Dijo señalándose los pies-. Estos zapatos me están matando.

-Ese es un comentario demasiado femenino-. Remarco Bella sonriendo.

-Lo sé. Estoy profundamente conectado con ese lado mío-. Respondió seriamente logrando que Bella riera de nuevo-. Te propongo algo-. Dijo mirándola divertido-. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato así puedo descansar mis pies? Si durante todo ese tiempo no logro hacer que esta fiesta tediosa sea algo divertida, te prometo que yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa.- Bella frunció en ceño mientras tomaba aire para pido media hora de tu tiempo-. Insistió Jake.

"Bien, no llevaré helado, pero podré llegar a ver a Nate antes de que se duerma" pensó mientras se debatía. En realidad Jake le había caído bien. Si, era guapo, pero sobre todo era bastante divertido.

-Media hora.- le concedió Bella.

-No te pido más-. Le tendió el brazo para que Bella lo tomara.- Al fin y al cabo vine solo por ti…- dijo en tono bromista.

-Lo sé, soy maravillosa y lo valgo.

-Y el que tenía un problema de demasiada confianza era yo…

Y riendo, ambos se dirigieron al sillón donde Bella había estado sentada minutos antes.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando Edward sintió que Nate se levantaba.

El niño apareció en la sala, refregándose los ojitos por el sueño. Sus rizos estaban despeinados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y bostezaba.

Ese era el momento favorito de Edward. Sabía que en algún tiempo ese pequeño niño crecería y se convertiría en un hombre, pero el siempre iba a pensar en él como esa tierna criatura que caminaba hacia él, medio dormido, para que su padre lo alzara y lo mimara.

-¡Buenos días, campeón!- dejo de preparar el desayuno para ambos y se acerco al niño-. ¿Cómo has dormido, Nate?

-Buen día, papá.- le respondió con su perfecta pronunciación-. Soñé muchas cosas.- puso sus bracitos alrededor de su padre-. ¿Vino la tía?

Nate sabía que todos los sábados a la mañana, Bella iba a quedarse con él hasta la primera hora de la tarde, cuando su padre volvía de la tienda.

-Creo que la tía no vendrá esta mañana, hijo-. Le respondió intentando sonreír.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te parece si tomas tu desayuno y luego vamos a la tienda?- le pregunto intentando desviar el tema. En realidad no sabía nada de Bella, lo cual era bastante extraño ya que para esa hora, ella siempre estaba allí. Intuía que seguramente se hubiese acostado muy tarde, lo que significaba que el plan de su hermana había tenido éxito.- Creo que te gustara probar la nueva batería que llego ayer.

-¡Si!- grito con felicidad el niño.

Que fácil era cambiar el tema con ellos.

Los hombres de la casa desayunaron hablando de diversas cosas. Algo admirable en Nate era que, al estar siempre rodeado de adultos, para sus cuatro años hablaba muy claro y de variados temas.

Siempre tenía algo nuevo que contarle a su padre y Edward aprovechaba cada instante que podía estar solo con él y le prestaba toda la atención.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo y ellos abrigados para salir, Bella entro corriendo a la casa.

-¡Lo siento!- fue lo primero que dijo al verlos a ambos parados y listos para irse-. ¡Me quede dormida!

-¡Tía!- grito el niño quien corrió hacia los brazos de Bella.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, Bells-. Le contesto Edward tiernamente.

-No, si tengo que…- alzo a Nate y le dio varios besos en las mejillas-. Hacía mucho que no me iba a dormir tan tarde…- admitió algo avergonzada.

-Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que la fiesta no fue tan tediosa como creías…

-¡Oh, si lo fue!- le contesto seriamente-. Pero digamos que luego de un rato… mejoró.- un color rosado invadió sus mejillas.

Edward le sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Con Nate estábamos saliendo para la tienda. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría mostrarle- explico- ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y descansas?- le sugirió.- Nate estará conmigo y pasaremos un gran día ¿no es cierto, campeón?

-Sí, papi-. Respondió y luego miro a su tía-. ¿Vendrás más tarde?

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto algo dudosa. La realidad era que estaba muy cansada y había querido seguir durmiendo un rato más.

-Seguro.- afirmo Edward.- Vamos, Nate.- dijo tendiéndole los brazos a su hijo para que fuera con él. El niño respondió inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto que iré más tarde.- le aseguro Bella-. Gracias, Ed.- dijo mientas abrazaba a su cuñado-. Iré con el almuerzo para los tres.

-De acuerdo-. Contesto el hombre-. Es tarde, nos vemos luego-. Y sin decir más, salió con su hijo en brazos.

No quería darle demasiadas vueltas a la situación, pero conocía a su cuñada. Sabía que la noche anterior, algo había sucedido.

Lo peor era que una parte de él quería saber qué había pasado, pero otra muy grande, no.

La mañana pasó sin mayores sobresaltos.

Nate se entretuvo tocando la batería durante un rato largo, hasta que Edward, por amor a sus oídos, decidió que sería bueno que dibujara.

Si bien los sábados no solían tener mucha gente, ese en particular, fue bastante concurrido.

Para cuando llego Bella, Edward estaba guardando una guitarra eléctrica en un estuche para dárselo a Mike Newton quien estaba absolutamente feliz con su nueva adquisición.

-Cuando toquen por primera vez con la banda, no olvides invitarme-. Le pidió Edward haciendo que el chico sonriera aún más.

-Será uno de los primeros en enterarse, señor C.- le dijo contento mientras tomaba el estuche que Edward le daba.- Y ya sabe, si quiere que Nate tome clases de batería, Ben es uno de los mejores.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Mike saludo a Bella con la mano mientras ella entraba con varios paquetes.

-¡Llego la caballería!- dijo sonriente.

-Genial, muero de hambre.- acoto Edward-. ¡Nate!- llamó a su hijo- La tía esta aquí…

Los pasos de Nate se resonaron en el interior de la tienda.

-¡Mi precioso niño!- lo saludo Bella mientras lo alzaba.

-Toque la batería muy bien ¿Cierto, papi?

-Tocaste la batería durante mucho tiempo, cariño-. Contesto Edward con una expresión que hizo reír a Bella.- ¿Comemos?

Mientras Edward cerraba, Bella y Nate fueron al interior de la tienda, donde había una pequeña cocina con una mesa y prepararon todo para comer.

-¿Comida china?- pregunto Edward sentándose a la mesa. Por lo general, Bella les llevaba cosas sanas.

-A Nate le gusta el pollo frito.- contesto levantando los hombros.

Almorzaron entre risas y ocurrencias del pequeño.

Para cuando los adultos terminaron de comer, Nate se había quedado dormido en la mesa.

-No esta acostumbrado a levantarse temprano.- dijo Edward mirando a su hijo.

-Si lo esta.- lo corrigió Bella-. Creo que lo que lo canso fue tocar tan bien la batería ¿no crees señor C.?

-¡Oye! ¡Eso me hace sentir viejo!

-Pero así te llaman los jóvenes…

Edward gruño un poco.

-Bueno ¿Qué tan bien te fue anoche?- le pregunto sin rodeos. Sabía que si continuaba ignorando el asunto, este le explotaría en la cara en cualquier momento.

-¿La verdad?- pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Muy bien-. Le sonrió.- Creo que esta vez las chicas hicieron un buen trabajo.

Edward sintió como si lo golpearan en el estomago.

Sabía que este día llegaría.

-¿Te presentaron al hombre de tu vida?- pregunto intentando sonar casual.

-No sé si es el hombre de mi vida-aclaro- pero si es alguien muy… interesante.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-Se llama Jacob Black- comenzó- es abogado de la firma de Emmett y Jasper en Seattle, pero hace unas semanas se transfirió a Forks ya que su familia es de aquí.- tomo un sorbo de agua.

-¿Te lo presento Alice?

-No, en realidad me estaba yendo cuando apareció.- admitió Bella.-Había ido a despedirme de Alice, había pensado en comprar helado e ir a tu casa para ver esa película de la que me hablaste- Edward se sorprendió al saber que Bella iba a ir con ellos- pero cuando fui a saludar a las muchachas, Jake apareció y bueno… Finalmente decidí quedarme-. Volvió a sonrojarse.

-De verdad te gusta.- soltó Edward no muy alegre.

-Creo que es muy agradable y bien parecido…- admitió Bella- pero no creo que me guste… mucho.

Edward rio sin ganas.

-Me alegro que hayas conocido a alguien que te agrade, Bells.- puso una mano sobre la mano de la chica.- Es hora que te ocupes de tu vida.- A pesar de no agradarle la idea, sabía que eso era lo que debía decirle.

-Todos me dicen lo mismo-. Suspiro Bella - Pero yo soy feliz con mi vida-. Tomo la mano de Edward.- Estar con ustedes me hace feliz, Ed.- le dijo mirándolo seriamente-. De verdad. Ustedes son mi familia, los amo y amo estar con ustedes.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con fuerza al escuchar que ella los amaba. Pero en realidad sabía que su amor era como el de una hermana por un hermano.

-Y nosotros a ti.- apretó su mano.- ¿Lo volverás a ver?- pregunto.

-Esta noche-. Admitió Bella.- ¿Crees que es muy rápido?

"Sí" pensó Edward.

-No sabría decirlo...- respondió sin embargo.- Hace muchos años que no tengo citas.- agrego por lo bajo.

-Anoche estuvimos sentados hablando...- se soltó del agarre con su cuñado y comenzó a juntar la mesa.- Casi se había ido todo el mundo cuando me di cuenta que la media hora que a la que había accedido a quedarme se había convertido en mas de tres.

-El tiempo vuela cuando nos divertimos-. Sabía que el comentario podría sonar sarcástico, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-Es verdad…- admitió Bella sin encontrar el comentario ofensivo.- Luego me llevo a casa…

-¿Te llevo hasta tu casa?- le pregunto extrañado-¿Un desconocido sabe donde vives?

-No es un desconocido, Ed.- puso los ojos en blanco-. Es muy amigo de Emmett y Jazz.

-Y eso es una gran garantía.

-Para mí lo es.- insistió Bella-. No hace falta que hagas de hermano celoso conmigo…- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda.- Aunque es muy tierno de tu parte.

-No hago de hermano celoso.- contesto seriamente.

-Lo que digas.- lo soltó y termino de lavar.- En fin… creo que es una buena idea darle una oportunidad ¿no crees?

-Siempre tendrá tiempo para arruinarlo.- bromeo Edward.

-O no…- Bella sonrió.- ¿Llevamos a Nate a casa?

\- Terminaré de acomodar la caja y nos iremos.

Mientras Bella despertaba al niño para abrigarlo, Edward se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda.

"Tendría que estar feliz por ella" se regaño mentalmente. Pero era imposible.

Sabía que no podía decir nada, ella era su cuñada… Ex cuñada. En realidad era su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Pero se merecía ser feliz, y él no haría nada para interferir en su felicidad.

Aunque eso le doliera profundamente.

**Alguna vez le tocaba a Edward sufrir por un amor no correspondido ¿no?**

**Se que alguien que quiero mucho se va a enojar porque apareció Jacob, pero bueno... No me odies Soph!**

**Marieisahale: Creo que Edward no se decide porque siente que tiene tantos problemas encima que no quiere meter a Bella en medio de ellos, aunque ella ya este metida hasta el cuello. De cualquier manera, creo que esto que pasa con Jake lo va a avivar un poco más ¿no crees?**

**Clauesme: Perdón por demorarme, linda! Pero acá esta, un capitulo largo. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto.**

**Phinbella2012: Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad... jajajaja! ¿Te esta gustando la historia?**

**Sophie: Sophita de mi vida, te adoro, no me mates. Gracias por estar ahí siempre para mí amiga. Te quiero mucho y es un gran privilegio para mi que leas todo lo que escribo. Sos una genia!**

**Les mando besos a todos!**

**Gracias por agregarme a favoritos o simplemente leer lo que escribo. Espero que me cuenten si les gusta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la demora y que sea corto.**

**Estoy escribiendo el sexto capítulo, pero la realidad es que espero ver más reviews antes de subirlo.**

**Les dejo un abrazo.**

**Capítulo 5 **

-Bien, cuenta todos los detalles-. Alice estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa de Bella. Era lunes a la tarde y ambas habían llegado de dejar a Nate con Edward.

-No hay demasiados detalles, Al-. Explico la chica mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se acomodaba al lado de su amiga-. La realidad es que ya te dije casi todo.- Alice le había preguntado sobre su cita con Jacob el sábado a la noche.

Si bien había sido algo rápido para lo que Bella estaba acostumbrada, había pasado una noche encantadora.

-Claro que los hay-. Presiono Alice-. No pretenderás que crea que nada sucedió con Jake-. Le pico un costado con el dedo índice-. Vamos, Bells… Merezco saber los detalles sucios.

-¡Alice!- se rio la morena.- ¡No hay detalles sucios!- se rio y sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo-. Ya te dije, paso por mí, fuimos a cenar a un bonito restaurant en Port Angels y luego me trajo a casa.

-Isabella…

-Bien- admitió cansada-. Puede ser que tal vez nos hayamos besado durante algún rato…

-¡Lo sabía!- pego pequeños saltitos en el sillón-. ¡Bien por Jacob!- Bella río ruborizada-. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal besa? Imagino que debe ser un gran besador- dijo más para ella que para Bella-. Tiene labios muy bonitos.

-¡Al, por favor!- grito abriendo los ojos-. ¿Qué hay de Jasper?

-Oh… Jasper es el mejor en todo lo que hace.-le guiño un ojo- era solo una observación.

-Estas loca, amiga-. Río preocupada-. No estuvo mal.- dijo intentando hacerse la misteriosa.

-¿No estuvo mal…?

-¡Esta bien! ¡Es un excelente besador!-admitió derrotada-. O tal vez hacía mucho tiempo no me besaban así por lo que en realidad es malo pero yo no recuerdo como era.- Rieron juntas. La verdad era que Bella estaba de lo más encantada con Jacob. No solo era un muchacho muy guapo sino que además era divertido, caballeroso y por demás dulce.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Alice-. ¿Se volverán a ver?

-Sí-. Afirmo Bella-. Pero no sé cuando.

-¿Cómo es eso?- le pregunto sorprendida.- ¿No quiso volver a verte?

-Sí, claro-. Respondió tranquilamente-. Pero este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Nate por lo que no podré hacer nada más.

Cada año, el cumpleaños de Nate era todo un evento.

Han tenido una fiesta pirata donde Bella se encargaba de conseguir desde un barco enorme hasta piratas casi reales, casi porque eran de una procedencia bastante dudosa. Una fiesta con autos de carrera y pistas por doquier y este año, el pequeño se había interesado sobre todo en la música, por lo que harían una fiesta musical. Bella ya había conseguido una banda para niños que se ocuparía de la diversión de la fiesta.

-Bells, la fiesta de Nate es el sábado por la tarde-. Dijo Alice-. Por la noche y aún el domingo puedes ver a Jake.

-Lo sé, Ali-. Reconoció-. Pero prefiero ir despacio-. Admitió.- Por mucho que me guste Jake, y por más que bese extraordinariamente-. Agrego haciendo reír a su amiga-. No quiero correr.

Alice suspiro. Entendía a lo que se refería, pero si Bella seguía esperando…

-De acuerdo-. Reconoció Ali-. Pero no dejes de verlo, Bells.

-Por supuesto que no-. Respondió enfáticamente la muchacha-. De verdad me gusta, amiga.

-¡No sabes cuanto me alegro por eso!- dijo Ali abrazando a su amiga-. Era hora que te relacionaras con alguien más además de Edward, Emmett y Jazz.

-No seas exagerada-. Río-. Tampoco es como si no hubiese estado con nadie más…- iba a agregar algo pero al ver el rostro de su amiga desistió.- Bien, hace años que no estoy con nadie.

-Así me gusta, Bells-. Alice le palmeo el brazo-. Que admitas la realidad.

Luego de hablar un rato más, Jasper pasó por Alice para llevarla a casa y Bella se dedico a cocinarse algo y sentarse a ver un poco de televisión.

Estaba terminando de cenar cuando sonó su teléfono de línea.

-¿Hola?- pregunto extrañada. Casi nadie la llamaba a ese número.

-Dime que te sorprendí-. Respondió Jake del otro lado de la línea.

Bella abrió grande los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Sí que lo has hecho!- le sorprendió algo desconcertada- ¿Cómo obtuviste mi numero?- le pregunto-. Por favor, dime que no eres un psicópata.- pidió haciendo reír a Jacob.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- contesto el hombre- ¿Llame a información?

-Lo siento- se disculpo-. Es que es tan raro que alguien use el teléfono convencional…

-Lo sé, por eso quise hacerlo-. Contesto Jake-. Quería hacer algo que no fuera común.

-Pues lo has logrado-. Bella había dejado de estar asustada por gratamente sorprendida- ¿Siempre haces cosas que son fuera de lo común para impresionar a una chica?- le pregunto provocándolo.

-Solo cuando la chica me gusta mucho-. Reconoció- Pero debo admitir que hace mucho tiempo no me sucede.

-Por supuesto-. Bella negó con la cabeza-. Ahora dirás que soy todo lo que buscabas…

-Pues todavía no lo sé…- admitió Jake.- Dado que no quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana…

Bella revoleo sus ojos.

Casi se había olvidado como era coquetear con un chico.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no puedo salir este fin de semana.- dijo haciéndose la tonta- pero no recuerdo haber dicho nada sobre el resto de los días.- Hacía menos de dos horas le había dicho a Alice que no quería apresurarse con él, pero en ese momento, no le parecía una mala idea verlo pronto.

Jacob río guturalmente y Bella descubrió que le gustaba mucho cuando lo hacía.

-Touché-. Respondió el moreno.- De acuerdo ¿Qué tan ocupada estas mañana a la noche?

-Mañana…- quiso hacer que dudaba.- Déjame chequear con mi agenda.- hizo silencio unos segundos-. Creo que mañana podría ser.

-Perfecto-. Acordó Jake-. ¿A las siete?

Bella recordó que los martes solía cenar en casa de Edward. Debería pasar por la tarde por allí para compensar que ausencia en la cena.

-¿A las ocho es muy tarde?- pregunto-. Debo hacer unas cosas antes.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Paso por ti?

-Excelente-. Contesto sonriendo.

-De acuerdo mi querida Isabella-. Bella se sorprendió al escuchar que la llamara así-. Hasta mañana por la noche entonces.

-Hasta mañana-. Lo saludo pensando algo astuto que decir-. Mi estimado Sr. Black.

-¡Oh por Dios no me digas así!- le pidió entre risas-. No sé si me haces sonar como si fuera mi padre o pervertido como el Sr. Grey.- Bella estallo en carcajadas-. No te rías, tuve que ver la película y fue una experiencia horripilante.

-¿Debiste verla?- le pregunto como pudo mientras se reía-. ¿Alguna cita salvaje?

Jake suspiró.

-La única vez que dejé que mi hermana me arreglara una cita con una de sus amigas.- Bella escuchaba atentamente-. Quise ser caballero y deje que eligiera la película… grave error.

-¡Oh vamos!- insistió Bella-. Es una película interesante para ver antes de una cita.

-¿Tu la viste?

Bella pensó antes de responder.

-Sí… Con Alice y Rosalie. Salí completamente traumada del cine.

-La chica con quien salí era una gran fan del Sr. Grey.- explico Jake-. Y el resto de la cita se la pasó describiendo los errores que tuvo con el libro, lo absolutamente apuesto que era actor y lo increíble del argumento.- suspiró-. Créeme, nunca estuve tan feliz de no haber congeniado con alguien.

-Y luego Alice y Rosalie te dijeron que querían presentarte a alguien.

-Me aseguraron que no eras una gran fan de ese estilo de cosas-. Respondió seriamente-. Esta vez me aseguré.- Bella volvió a carcajear fuertemente.- Me gusta tu risa.

-Me gusta que me hagas reír-. Dijo dulcemente.

-Entonces intentaré hacerte reír todo lo que pueda.

-¿Siempre eres tan dulce?- no quería sonar cursi, pero no lo podía evitar.

-Creo que eres una de las únicas personas, luego de mi abuela supongo, que cree que soy dulce.

-¿Tu abuela y yo?- pregunto-. ¿No será demasiado?

-Y mi abuela ya no esta entre nosotros, así que creo que eres la única.

Bella abrió los ojos grandes sin saber que decir pero luego escucho las risas de Jacob por lo que se río con él.

-Y ahora eres cruel-. Bella vio la hora. Mañana debía madrugar.- Realmente quisiera seguir hablando contigo, pero debo irme a dormir.

\- Por supuesto- acordó Jake-. Lo siento, no quise retenerte.

-No lo has hecho- le contesto para darle tranquilidad-. Mañana nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana, Bells.

-Descansa Jake-. Dijo antes de cortar.

No sabía que iba a suceder con Jacob, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura.

Ese chico le gustaba y no tenía pensado dejarlo pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha!**

**Sisi, recién salidito del horno, muchachas...**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Si les parece, a partir del capítulo que viene, vuelvo a contestar los comentarios... Pero dejenme algunos así tengo algo que responder.**

**Besos a todas!**

**Capítulo 6**

Edward se encontraba en la tienda, esperando que llegara Bella junto a Nate para irse a casa. Si bien los martes solían cenar los tres, esa noche ella tenía una cita y no podría quedarse.

Aunque intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, Edward no podía sacarse de la cabeza la nueva cita de Bella.

No quería ser egoísta, se la pasaba repitiendo que no tenía que ser egoísta con Bella, pero de veras no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Estaba discutiendo consigo mismo cuando entro Jasper a la tienda.

-¿Qué hay, Ed?- saludó a su cuñado.- ¡Edward!- lo llamo al ver que no le respondía.

-Lo siento, Jazz-. Se disculpo chocándole amistosamente el hombro al muchacho-. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Lo noté-. Le contesto.- ¿Dónde estabas?

Edward sabía que si había alguien con quien podía hablar sin ningún tipo de problemas sobre lo que le sucedía, era Jasper.

No solo era el novio de su hermana, sino uno de sus mejores amigos. Sabía que lo que hablara con él quedaría en él.

Además necesitaba descargarse con alguien y la única persona que se le ocurría era su amigo.

-Jazz, necesito hablar contigo de algo.- le dijo dándole la vuelta al mostrador y parándose junto a él-. Pero necesito saber que será solo entre nosotros.

-Me estas asustando, Edward-. Le dijo mirándolo serio.

-No es nada para asustarte, amigo-. Lo calmo-. Solo… necesito decírselo a alguien.

Jasper lo observo preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo con Nate?- le pregunto-. ¿Estas bien de salud?

-Nate esta genial y gracias a Dios mi salud es de hierro.- lo calmo-. Se trata de Bella.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto sin entender.- ¿Le sucede algo?

-Pues… no a ella en sí.

-Edward, no quiero estar adivinando, ya dime de una vez que sucede.

\- Creo… No –reformulo- estoy bastante seguro que estoy enamorado de ella.

Jasper se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Disculpa, creo que no entendí bien-. Frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Estas diciéndome que estas enamorado de Bella?

-Baja tu voz, hombre-. Le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro-. Pues, si… Te estoy diciendo eso.

-¡Vaya, hermano!- susurró-. Esto si que es grande.

-Tan grande como tu silencio al respecto-. Le dijo seriamente-. Jasper… No lo puede saber nadie.

-¡Pero deberías decírselo!- dijo emocionado-. Quiero decir, es genial que estés enamorado de ella, es lo mejor que les puede pasar a ti y a Nate.

-Sería absolutamente genial… ¡Si ella no estuviera saliendo con otro!- casi grito al final.

-Pero lo de Jacob no es nada serio-. Jasper hizo un gesto con la mano desestimando la afirmación de Edward.- Recién se conocen, no sabes si van a seguir viéndose.

-Salen esta noche-. Le dijo callándolo de golpe-. Esta misma noche.- enfatizo haciendo un gesto con el índice al decir "esta".

-Oh…- Jasper frunció los labios-. No lo sabía.

-Ya esta hecho, Jazz-. Edward volvió a dar vuelta al mostrador para terminar de acomodar la caja-. Ya perdí mi oportunidad.

-Hablas como si Bella se fuera a casar con Jake-. Jasper lo miro extrañado-. Solo salieron un par de veces, eso no significa que sean el uno para el otro.

-A ella le gusta, Jazz-. Le dijo con pesar-. De verdad le gusta.

-No sé que decirte, amigo.- le daba pena la situación en la que veía a Edward.

-Lo sé y no hace falta que digas nada-. Le sonrío-. Solo necesitaba descargarme, decirle a alguien lo que me pasa…

-Tal vez deberías decirle lo que sientes…- aventuro Jazz.

-No.- negó rotundamente moviendo la cabeza -. Ella siempre me vio como su cuñado.

-Pero si le dijeras, tal vez podría verte como hombre.

-Nunca jamás dio la mínima señal de sentirse atraída por mi, Jasper-. Explico-. Hemos compartido todo, pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y prácticamente convivido durante los últimos tres años y nunca sentí algo de parte de ella más que una profunda amistad y cariño.- su rostro se ensombreció-. Me ve como un hermano.

-No puedes estar seguro-. Insistió.

-¡Llegamos!- grito Nate entrando a la tienda corriendo para llegar hasta donde estaba su padre para que éste lo subiera en brazos, cortando así cualquier oportunidad de seguir hablando del tema- ¡Tío Jasper!- dijo emocionado el niño.

-¡Pequeño bravucón!- lo saludo Jazz- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien-. Le sonrió mientras su padre lo bajaba para que fuera a saludarlo.

Bella entró unos segundos después, cargada con varias bolsas. Al verla, Edward corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

-Eres un sol-. Le dijo Bella una vez que la ayudo a despojarse de su peso extra-. Creo que tenemos todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

-Creí que ya teníamos todo lo suficiente para la fiesta-. Edward la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es que vi algunas cosas que me parecieron encantadoras y quise comprarlas-. Bella lo miro abriendo y cerrando los ojos repetidamente.

-Ese gesto es más propio de mi hermana que tuyo-. La reprendió Edward.

-Hola Bells-. La saludo Jasper que aun tenía a Nate en brazos.

Bella se acerco a su amigo y lo abrazó.

-¿Viniste por Alice?- le pregunto a modo de saludo.

-Vine por Alice y para hablar con mi amigo-. Le respondió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Me parece bien-. Acordó Bella-. Se me ocurrió algo-. Dijo mirando a ambos hombres-. Hace mucho que Edward no sale de casa-. Se acercó a su cuñado y lo abrazo por la cintura. Edward paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica mientras Jazz los miraba. Ahora que Edward le había hecho esa revelación, se daba cuenta que si hubiese sido solo un poco más observador, se habría dado cuenta antes.

-¿Perdón?- le dijo el interpelado-. Salgo bastante de la casa. Todos los días de hecho.

-Sí, pero solo para trabajar, eso no cuenta como salida-. Se estrecho más a él-. ¿Por qué no organizan una salida solo de muchachos?- dijo mirando a Jasper-. Ustedes y Emmett, tal vez algún otro amigo que tengan… Sería divertido-. Miro a Edward quien la miraba sonriente. Le gustaba que cuidara así de él.

-Es una buena idea-. Acordó Jazz quien bajo a Nate que estaba de lo más entretenido con una paleta que Bella le había comprado. El niño corrió hacia la batería.- Hablaré con Emmett y lo organizaremos pronto…

-¡No la toques con las manos sucias!- le pidió Edward a su hijo interrumpiendo a Jasper, pero ya era tarde. Nate estaba agarrando las baquetas con sus manitas llenas de dulce.- Lo limpiaras tu-. Le dijo a Bella mientras le tocaba la nariz con el índice.

-¡No es para tanto!- dijo soltándose de su agarre y yendo hacia el niño.

-Amigo, debes hacer algo pronto-. Susurró Jasper acercándose a su amigo.- No puedo creer como no me di cuenta antes lo que te sucedía se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Ya, Jazz-. Le pidió-. No hagas que me arrepienta de habértelo dicho-. Lo miro severamente-. Esto debe quedar entre nosotros y nadie más.- miro hacia donde estaba Bella con Nate.

-Si no le dices lo que te sucede, te destrozara.

-Lo sé-. Afirmo y en su interior supo que era inmensamente cierto.

Bella estaba recostada en el sillón con Nate echado sobre ella.

Edward entro a la sala y los vio.

Nathaniel estaba completamente dormido sobre su tía, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados pero le acariciaba suavemente los pequeños rizos.

Justo en ese instante, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente y sin medir las consecuencias, se acercó a sus personas favoritas, se puso de rodillas al lado de Bella y le susurró:

-Creo que esta es la imagen más bonita que vi en mucho tiempo.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, a pesar de estar envuelta en sus pensamientos, la interrupción de Edward no la sobresalto. Giro su rostro y miro a su cuñado.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Estos son los momentos más bonitos de mi vida-. Le dijo sonriéndole-. Cuando estoy con Nate en la más absoluta paz.- Edward sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos. Sabía que toda la felicidad de Bella estaba en Nate y eso lo hacía feliz, pero le gustaría que ella disfrutara estando con él también. A Bella no le paso desapercibido el gesto.- Y contigo-. Agrego- ¿Sabes?- se incorporo un poco intentando no despertar a Nate-. Creo que no te lo digo a menudo, pero debes saber que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.- dejo de acariciar el cabello de Nate y le tendió una mano, la cual él tomo sorprendido por la declaración de Bella-. Te quiero, Edward, mucho.

-Yo también, Bells-. Le respondió acariciándole la mano con ternura-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado luego de Nate-. A penas dijo eso, sintió que había cometido un error.- Quiero decir…- busco las palabras, pero no encontró ninguna que pudiera sacarlo del lío. Bella abrió grande sus ojos. Lo que Edward le había dicho era algo… interesante. O sea, ella sabía que el la quería, pero no sabía cuan importante era para él.- Me has ayudado tanto con mi hijo, pero no es solo eso-. Pensó que ya que la situación se había dado espontáneamente, podría decirle algunas de las cosas que pensaba.- Has sido una gran amiga, escuchándome, aconsejándome… Eres asombrosa y por esa y tantas cosas más ¿Cómo podría no quererte?- esbozo una media sonrisa-. Me gustaría poder expresarte lo que siento de una manera más clara, pero creo que no puedo hacerlo.- Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Bella lo observaba en silencio. No sabía si era lo que Edward le había dicho o cómo se lo había dicho lo que la conmociono más -. Creo que tienes una cita.- agregó mirando el reloj. Sabía que no debía alentarla para irse, pero en ese momento, necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo

"¡Jacob!" pensó Bella mientras se incorporaba y recostaba a Nate en el sillón.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. Edward…- llamó al hombre que estaba alejándose para su estudio-. Gracias por tus palabras.- No era eso lo que le quería decir, pero tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa. Edward le sonrió, o algo así y levanto los hombros para quitarle importancia. Dudo durante un instante y se acercó a Edward para abrazarlo. La acción lo sorprendió pero luego la envolvió con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la cabeza de Bella. Se quedaron así durante unos largos segundos y finalmente lo soltó-. Debo irme-. Le dijo mirándolo dulcemente.

-Que tengas una hermosa velada-. Apretó con suavidad su mano y levantándola, beso los nudillos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

Ese pequeño gesto, hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera más rápido.

Desconcertada le sonrió, se acerco al sillón para besar la cabeza de Nate y luego se fue.

Cuando salió de la casa, soltó el aire que había contenido mientras estaba dentro.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

¿Desde cuando Edward era tan… intenso…? Si, esa era la palabra.

Camino hasta su casa pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Ella sabía que él la estimaba, sabía que la quería, pero lo que había pasado recién… Sus palabras, la manera en la que había besado su mano… Eso no era normal en él.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su hogar.

Entro rápidamente, se cambio la ropa y maquillo aún pensando en lo que había pasado y se sentó en el sillón para esperar a Jake, quien le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que estaría en su casa en unos minutos.

Mientras pasaba de canales esperando a Jake, decidió no darle mayor importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

Era simplemente Edward siendo tan dulce y tierno como siempre.

Sí. Era eso, sin duda.

Apenas sonó el timbre se inspecciono rápidamente y conforme con lo que veía, salió para encontrarse con Jacob.


End file.
